


Level E in a Werewolf Country

by Squad_Eren124



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M, I own The Cold Devil, The Cold Devils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squad_Eren124/pseuds/Squad_Eren124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuki, Kaname, Zero, and Headmaster Cross go to a werewolf country as Shizuka Hio attacks it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Level E in a Werewolf Country

Level E in a Werewolf Country  
By Abigail Jean Zimmerman  
Written in 2014  
A Vampire Knight/The Cold Devils (My Personal Creation) FanFiction

~*Setting: 2030; Crystal City [City Created in the North Pole Established by a Man Named Chad Scott and his Wife Named Melony Scott]; Kaname Kuran, Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aidou, Ruka Souen, Seiren, Senry Shiki, Rima Toya, Kaien Cross, Toga Yagari, Yuuki Cross, Zero Kiryu, and Takuma Ichijou Transported to Crystal City to hunt down Shizuka Hio (who [uncontrollably] turned King Chad Scott into Level E)*~  
In Crystal City, there are two different main species: Humans and Werewolves. Unlike the humans, the Werewolves live forever, have beautiful features, have special abilities, and (of course) turn into vicious wolves. The Scott Family, the Coleman Family, and many others are Werewolves.

Chapter 01: The Early Stages of Level E  
In the cold prison two thousand feet underneath the North Star Palace, the king of Crystal City (King Chad Scott) was chained by his wrists in a special compartment to hold His Majesty, for he was turned into a Level E vampire by an insane Pureblood vampire named Shizuka Hio. He was bitten by her three years ago.  
King Chad screams from the pain of the thirst throughout the nights and days. His insanity started just six months ago (three months after his 34th birthday and his marriage anniversary with his wife, Queen Melony Scott).  
Queen Melony walked down to the special holding cell that King Chad was in. The security guard guarding the cell let her in and she went in to see her beloved husband.  
"Melony! Go away! You can't see me like this! Get out of here!" King Chad yelled. He screamed from the thirst pain.  
Queen Melony walked up and drew blood from her neck. King Chad's thirst grew stronger and began to thrust toward her. Queen Melony bent down and let her husband drink her blood.  
"Remember this, my love: 'I will always love you no matter what…even through hard times'," Queen Melony said as her blood was drained by King Chad.  
King Chad stopped and panted from the overwhelming sensation. Blood was all over his mouth and his pain went away.  
"I love you too, Melony," King Chad said, licking his lips. His eyes gave his sad expression away by giving his wife the puppy-dog eyes.  
Tears started to run down Queen Melony's cheeks as the thought of her husband being an insane, blood-thirsty vampire crossed her mind. She turned and walked away to give King Chad his "peace".

~*Meanwhile in the North Star Palace's throne room*~

Queen Melony arrived in the throne room where a large gathering of people stood in front of the two thrones. She sat down on her throne and looked at the group of people.  
"My Queen, the Vampire and Vampire Hunters from the other realm, and the friends of your husband are here to talk to you about Shizuka Hio," a butler said, bowing to the beautiful queen.  
"Thank you, Charles," Queen Melony said, "Bring them forth."  
"Yes, my Lady," Charles said, doing so.  
The group walked up to Queen Melony, Toga Yagari (a Vampire Hunter) stood forth, and said to her in his deep voice, "My Lady, your husband should rest in peace instead of suffering in that dungeon of criminals... And I will do the job for you."  
"No, I will not let you do that... I need to find a cure for him," Queen Melony said.  
"There is no other choice, ma'am; he is already a Level E," Zero Kiryuu said.  
Queen Melony narrowed her eyes in sorrow and sighed. "...Fine..." she said.  
"Wait! I have the ability to take the Level E from him...! But he will be a Pureblood vampire," Lady Yuuki said.  
"Then, I will let you..." Queen Melony said, standing to her feet and walking with the company to the prison. The prison was dark, cold, and had cells with vicious criminals in them. They can hear King Chad screaming and banging his head on the wall.  
The security man opened the door and the company saw King Chad viciously banging his head on the wall and yanking the chains. He screamed from the overwhelming scent of blood. He then saw his beloved wife and started to yank forward.  
Lady Yuuki walked up to King Chad and restrained him from attacking her. She placed her hand on his chest and began to produce a white glow on his chest. A moment later, the glow disappeared and King Chad felt much better. He looked at his dear wife and smiled with pure joy in his heart.  
Queen Melony ran up and hugged her husband with tears in her eyes. "Chad! I'm so sorry!"  
"I love you, Melony," King Chad said.  
"I love you too," Queen Melony said, smiling and kissing him.  
A couple of guards walked up and unchained his wrists to free him.

~*Later that Night when King Chad walked with his only Son, Prince Ben, around the City.*~

"Dad, do you feel better now?" Prince Ben (13 years old and has a girlfriend named Jasmine Coleman [who is also a werewolf]) asked his father.  
"Yes, I am, don't worry," King Chad said.  
For about fifteen minutes, Prince Ben had noticed that a man in black was following them. But then, the man ran up, stabbed the king in the heart, and ran off with the sword in King Chad's chest. King Chad fell to his knees and lost large amounts of energy faster than Superman.  
"Dad!" Prince Ben yelled, pulling the sword out and tossing it away. He held his father in his arms and saw that the colorful, sparkly dust began to come off of him. "Dad! Drink my blood! Just please don't die!"  
Prince Ben drew blood from his neck and let his father drink from him. His father's fangs pierced into his neck and he heard the sound of his father drinking his blood. The wound disappeared and he was healthy again.

~*Four Years Later*~

King Chad sat on his comfy throne as he read For One More Day by Mitch Album when Jasmine Coleman walked up to him and asked him, "My King, where is Ben? He hasn't been to school four two months now... I'm really worried for him."  
King Chad stood to his feet and walked up to the Prince Ben's girlfriend. His tall and beautiful figure over-towered her height.  
"I'll take you to him... But, don't tempt him," was all the King told her.  
Together, the two walked down to the freezing prison. And in the prison held the notorious rapist, Nick Jackleson (raped both Prince Ben and King Chad) who simply creepily grinned to her as she saw him. This area of holding cells contains the most notorious and horrifying criminals of Crystal City.  
"Why are we in the prison, sir?" Jasmine asked, chills going down her spine to her toes.  
"When I was once a Level E Vampire, I had no self control. My main instinct was to devour one's blood until I was satisfied. And therefore, I was restrained in this compartment to be controlled..." King Chad said, pausing when they arrived at the door. The security guard opened the door and let them in. "...And sadly, my son has fallen to Level E..."  
Jasmine saw her beloved boyfriend being held by chains, screaming from the overwhelming scent of her blood, and yanking the chains.  
"...Ben..." Jasmine whimpered as her heart skipped several beats. She attempted to run to him, but King Chad stopped her by grabbing her arm.  
"Don't go near him... He'll attack you..." King Chad demanded.  
"Jasmine! Please! Be a good girl and give me your blood!" Prince Ben pleaded. He screamed and coughed.  
King Chad motioned Jasmine to stay as he walked down to his son. He knelt down and demanded, "Ben, don't worry, you won't suffer for long... Please wait..." He drew blood from his wrist and let his son drink from it.  
With desperation, Prince Ben sucked onto his father's blood.  
This scarred Jasmine's eyes.


End file.
